El pasado no marca tu vida
by reckless fist
Summary: raven atormentado por su pasado y dudando de la oportunidad que el lider de los buscadores del eldrit elsword le dio para expiar sus pecados comienza a sentir que ya solo queda su pecado mas grande uno...que solo la muerte puede expiar
1. los hechos pasados pesan en el futuro

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic asi que no soy muy bueno le agradezco consejos y comentarios para mejorar la calidad de esta historia y de futuras tambien, este fic sera enfocado en los personajes rena y raven asi que es pero les se a de su agrado**

**los personajes usados en esta obra son pertenecientes la juego elsword de la compañia KOG**

* * *

Han pasado 4 años desde el inicio de la búsqueda del eldrit, tras haber devuelto la piedra preciosa a la aldea de ruben y enterarse del asedio de los demonios en las cercanías de la capital de hamel, y prestar ayuda a una delgada línea de defensa en peita nuestros héroes elsword, aisha, rena, eve y raven decidieron tomar un descanso luego de sellar el portal que traía a las ordas de los demonios y darle fin al incesante asedio del demonio berrut.

-Por fin un descanso de las batallas que parecían eternas-dice una aisha completamente agotada literalmente derrumbándose en la cama.

-Venga, esos combates son excelentes calentamientos si fuera por mí este momento seguiría al campamento base de hamel y liquidaría a todos los demonios yo solo- dice un elsword muy confiado por su reciente ascensión a gran caballero y blandiendo su espada a diestra y siniestra, sin darse cuenta que golpea al guardia de eve oberón, y este lo toma como un intento de dejar a su reina desprotegida y procede a activar su modo de combate sacando sus tofas.

-Detectando amenaza procediendo a eliminación-dijo el androide antes de abalanzarse sobre el caballero pelirrojo a bañarlo en una lluvia de golpes a los cuales elsword a duras penas y puede bloquear con su espada, haciéndolo tragar el orgullo y pedirle ayuda a la reina de oberón, eve, aunque no había garantía de que esta lo ayudara.

-Eve dile a tu perro guardián que me deje en paz o que se siente o yo que se, solo has que me deje de atac….!wow¡-elsword no pudo terminar la oración, debido a que debió esquivar un corte vertical de oberón el cual por escasos centímetros casi le amputa el brazo derecho, algo que hiso enojar al caballero-¡OYE CASI ME CORTAS EL BRAZO, NECESITO LOS DOS BRAZOS PARA MANEJAR UNA ESPADA, MALDITA LATA DE SARDINAS¡-luego de gritarle al guardia de la reina nasod, elsword se dispone a darle fin al fiel sirviente de eve -ok, tu empezaste y yo le daré fin-elsword en ese momento pone su espada frente a él, para invocar una técnica que les ayudo mucho en el campo de batalla pero en un lugar reducido como la habitación familiar de la posada donde estaban sería muy destructiva-CUCHILLA DEL ARMAG...!AGH¡- es interrumpido por una bofetada de una pequeña androide con ropajes reales.

-No seas insolente, oberón, no debes combatir contra alguien a quién ya te había dicho que es un bruto que en lo único que piensa es en blandir su espada de un lado a otro- regañando a su guardián y por ende sacándolo de la habitación para darle un castigo apropiado.

-De verdad no maduraras nunca ¿verdad?- dice aisha que observo todo el ajetreo desde su cama

-*sobándose la mejilla* y tu se puede saber porque no me ayudaste a quitarme a ese tipo de encima con tu estúpida magia- dice elsword con gran enojo hacia su compañera maga

-Simple, tú solito te metiste en ese lio, así que opte por no gastar más energía de la que ya use- dice la recién proclamada princesa de almas con cierto tono de burla hacia elsword

-No sabes cuan fastidiosa puedes llegar a ser, por cierto donde esta rena y raven- dice elsword tratando de cambiar el tema y no herir más su orgullo.

-Rena debe estar en la cocina de la posada preparando la cena y raven…..realmente no lo se, últimamente a estado más distraído de lo normal-dice aisha un tanto preocupada por el guerrero veterano

-¿Distraido?, ¿raven?...jajajajajajaja por favor aisha raven no se distrae, es mas no recuerdo ni una sola vez cuando entrenábamos que el se distrajera o en el campo de batalla, raven es como la parte madura de nuestro equipo por así decirlo- dice el caballero alegremente y sin preocupación

-Yo diría que si está muy absorto en sus pensamientos últimamente elsword-dice una joven elfa que recién entra a la habitación con una bandeja con bebidas-raven últimamente se la pasa observando las nubes y el crucifijo que tiene-dice la joven elfa dejando las bebidas en una mesa cercana y sentando se en la cama con aisha

-No creerás que ya considera haber expiado sus crímenes…¿o si?- dice aisha también sentándose en la cama poniendo una mirada tristeza por imaginarse la partida del mercenario, a pesar de que le temía poco a poco le fue agarrando cariño como si fuera un hermano mayor o una figura paterna y siempre que peleaba con elsword iba con raven para calmar su furia.

-Venga aisha, si tu le tenias miedo porque pones esa mirada, igual raven es libre de irse, igual no sabemos qué tan grandes son sus crímenes, solo sabemos lo que paso mientras era controlado por el rey nasod-dice elsword desviando la mirada al piso, por temor a que aisha tenga razón

-*suspiro* _raven, ¿donde estas?, ¿que estas pensando hacer-_piensa rena mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el bar de mercado de peita, se encuentra sentado el barra un joven de pelo negro despeinado con una parte de estos blanca, bebiendo uno trago para alivianar sus pensamientos.

-oye amigo, no suelo ver a guerreros como tú por aquí muy seguido, dime ¿porque estás aquí?- le pregunta el barman al joven de cabello negro y blanco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh?, no por nada solo estoy aquí por un trago de cerveza nada más, solo dime cuanto te debo, ya debo irme, de seguro mis amigo se están preocupando por mi-le dice raven con un semblante realmente triste

-Descuida, te invita la casa, solo no cometas algunas idiotez, te bebiste 3 tarros de cerveza de un sorbo-le dice el barman preocupado de que algo le pase por suponer estado de "embriagues".

-Vale- solo con esa afirmación raven recoge su espada para salir del bar y dirigirse a la posada aunque ya era muy entrada la noche y este no se dio cuenta de que todo estaba cerrado, incluso supuso que la posada donde se hospeda con sus amigo ya debía haber cerrado puertas-hmmm, supongo que ya es muy tarde, no quiero incomodar a la ama de llaves…nah, que diablos forzó la cerradura y listo-tras tomar la decisión de entrar a la posada de forma ilegal si es necesario, raven deambula por las calles destruidas y desiertas del pequeño pueblo de peita, atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado camina entre esas calles destruidas solo para recordar las masacres en las que fue participe, los gritos de niños, mujeres, ancianos y soldados atormentaban su mente mientras caminaba por ese lugar, solo para que lagrimas de culpa recorran su rostro, al terminar de recorrer los senderos destruidos de peita y llegar a la posada para sorpresa de este en la puerta lo espera una joven de pelo rubio y de figura esbelta, al verla solo una mujer se le viene a la cabeza-Se….ris- el nombre de su fallecida prometida, para él la muerte de seris era el máximo pecado que cometió, dejar que la mujer que le profeso amor eterno muriera por su culpa o al menos así el lo sentía, al ver a su amada en el umbral de la puerta esperándolo simplemente corrió a toda velocidad solo para tomarla entre su brazos y abrazarla-seris, perdóname, por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa tú te fuiste de mi lado a pesar de que te jure proteger al final tu me protegiste a mí, y solo por protegerme tu te fuiste, si eres realmente tu o si solo eres su espíritu por favor perdóname….seris-luego de decir todo eso el ex-lider de mercenarios, comienza a llorar en el hombro de la que cree que es su prometida.

-¿Ra…ven?-pregunta la joven muy conmovida por las palabras del mercenario pero eso basto para despertar sacar de su pequeño delirio a raven.

-Esa voz….¿r…re…rena?-se aleja un poco de la joven para verla mejor y si en efecto era su amiga rena, al intentar preguntarle algo a rena se da cuenta que este le dijo a ella, el motivo por el cual él ha estado muy distraído.

-Raven, ¿quién es….seris?-pregunta rena al ver como el frio mercenario está mostrando la emoción más rara en el…..tristeza


	2. el pasado siempre te pasara cobro

A la mañana siguiente el tiempo transcurría de forma normal en la posada donde se habían hospedado los buscadores del eldrit, aunque solo habían 2 miembros que habitaban la cocina, estos miembros eran las chicas del grupo, que discutían de razones varias y de cosas interesantes que les habían sucedido antes de aliarse en la búsqueda del eldrit hasta que cierto tema en concreto había pasado por la mente de la joven maga.

-Oye rena, tu sabes ¿por qué raven llego tan tarde anoche?-pregunta aisha con una curiosidad muy inocente, algo que toma por sorpresa a rena y esta se pone nerviosa ya que le era difícil responderle de manera adecuada para que raven no perdiera el respeto de aisha.

-aaa….bueno, c-creo q-que fue porque deseaba descansar mentalmente, ya sabes el ayudo a elsword a perfeccionar su técnica con la espada y también está el hecho de su redención, jejejeje- contesta de forma muy nerviosa la bella elfa, dado a que las mentiras no era algo que se le daba muy bien, esto fue más que obvio para aisha dado que las 2 eran muy buenas amigas y sabia cuando ella mentía.

-rena, sabes muy bien que las mentiras no se te dan bien- dice la maga un poco decepcionada de que le intentaran mentir, cosa que hizo que la arquera elfica sintiera que le caía una enorme roca sobre los hombros –dime la verdad rena, ¿por que raven llego tan tarde anoche?- ahora con preocupación en su voz, la maga le vuelve a preguntar a su amiga elfa sobre el estado de la desaparición nocturna del mercenario, rena al no poder resistir ese ligera preocupación en la mirada y palabras de su amiga que decide decirle la verdad.

-aisha….creo que raven estaba despechado por culpa de una mujer-dice la joven elfa con una mirada triste y deprimente.

-¿una mujer?, raven…. ¿tiene novia?-ahora con mas curiosidad que preocupación mira a su amiga para sacarle toda la información que ella cree que posee.

-en realidad no lo sé, anoche el me vio esperándolo en la puerta de la posada y de la nada corrió hacia mi abrazándome muy fuerte -al decir esto se sonroja un poco, aunque lo suficiente para que aisha se diera cuenta -y luego me empezó a pedir perdón, que se lamentaba mi perdida, que me había jurado que me protegería y que me fallo, en ese momento no entendía que pasaba hasta que…-a la joven elfa se le hiso un nudo en la garganta al recordar el momento en el que raven le confeso de forma indirecta, su máximo pecado –me llamo seris, luego de eso sentí que varias lagrimas caían sobre mi hombro- a la joven elfa se le aguan los ojos al recordar la imagen del rostro con lagrimas aun fluyendo del rostro de raven.

-rena…..- es lo único que articula su boca al ver la enorme tristeza de su amiga, al verla en ese estado, esta se levanta de la mesa para intentar consolar a rena pero el destino tenía otros planes y en ese momento entran elsword y raven que habían salido a entrenar más temprano, elsword se siente en una silla cercana completamente lleno de polvo y con varios cortes en el rostro y brazos, mientras que raven entra casi sin polvo y completamente distraído –por la madre de EL, que te paso elsword- le pregunta la joven maga al ver a elsword apaleado y adolorido hasta el orgullo.

-Raven, eso paso, creo que me confié demasiado y termine cometiendo errores de novato, no pude conectar ni un solo mísero golpe a raven y casi no bloquee los de raven-dice el joven caballero cuyo orgullo había sido pisoteado por el mercenario que estaba viendo las nubes por una ventana –aun sigo pensando que demonios tienes en la cabeza, raven- le dice un poco burlón el caballero al mercenario pero este ni se inmuta de las palabras de elsword –raven…..raven…..RAVEN!- aunque el pelirrojo le grito este ni siquiera se percata que le está hablando.

-raven- dice la elfa preocupada por la mirada de tristeza y melancolía de raven, que se le acerca y para llamar su atención simplemente toca su hombro, haciendo que reaccione y salga de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh?, ¿qué pasa?-dice raven aun con la cabeza en las nubes pero menos sumergido en sus pensamientos, esto hace que sus compañeros de equipo presentes le pregunten lo último que él deseaba oír mientras estuviera con ellos y menos de la viva imagen de su prometida.

-raven, dinos ¿estás pensando en seris?- rena al decir esto sorprende a elsword quien no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, a aisha porque ella le iba a preguntar lo mismo pero en privado y al mismo raven que no estaba preparado para que le hiciera esa pregunta tan directa.

-rena….si estoy pensando en seris- esta respuesta entristeció a rena, ya que si bien no entendió la confesión de la noche anterior, rena creía que seris era alguien importante para raven y sabia que él estaba pensando tal vez en dejar el grupo para reunirse con ella –seris es mi prometida y también…..*desvía la mirada hacia la ventana* ella es mi máximo pecado- al oír eso todos creyeron que raven la había abandonado en el altar o algo peor, pero antes de que le lanzasen la primera pregunta raven solo dice –ella está muerta….por mi culpa- al decir eso raven abre los ojos solo para mostrar una mirada completamente vacía y hueca, una mirada que solo poseían las personas con el corazón completamente destrozado.

-¿por tu culpa?, vamos raven, ni que la hubieras matado tu- dice elsword con su habitual tono despreocupado.

-en realidad ella murió al intentar protegerme en la fuga de la prisión, al protegerme ella murió y yo perdí mi brazo izquierdo, si no me hubiese descuidado, sino hubiese bajado la guardia, ella no me hubiese protegido- mientras raven dice eso, aprieta el brazo nasod con mucha rabia.

-raven….- dice elsword en susurro al darse cuenta que metió el dedo en una herida que aun estaba abierta, mientras aisha y rena lo miran con un semblante de impotencia al no poder ayudar a que raven olvide el dolor que siente por su perdida, mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina un hombre espiaba la conversación –por fin te encuentro maldito bastardo ahora, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho-dice el hombre alejándose de la puerta hacia su habitación.


End file.
